Mal perdedor
by Sao015
Summary: Soma jamás hubiera pensado que el hecho de que Takumi sea un mal perdedor le daría la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo.


**_Mal perdedor_**

* * *

Descubrir distintos tipos de personas, ese era uno de los tantos objetivos por el que su padre había terminado por matricularlo en la prestigiosa academia culinaria de Tootsuki. Soma, al principio, parecía reacio a prestar una atención especial a las personalidades del resto de los estudiantes, básicamente debido a que sus actitudes arribistas no ayudaban con la causa, pero con el tiempo comenzó a percatarse que había más de alguna persona con interesantes actitudes que hacían más divertida, por decirlo así, su estancia en tan estricta academia.

Le habían causado cierta gracia los modos agresivos de Nakiri, la notable perseverancia de Tadokoro en la cocina, los complejos nudistas de Isshiki, las técnicas culinarias de Nikumi con la carne y todos aquellos que tenían cualidades especiales que se iban cruzando en su camino hacía la cima de Tootsuki. Sin embargo, por sobre todos ellos, existe cierta persona que no deja de sorprenderlo con cada gesto o palabra que proviene de él, aunque ciertamente desde el momento en que pisó su pie para anunciarse como su rival sabía que se trataba de una persona, como menos, interesante.

Volvió de su nube de pensamiento al ver cómo el rubio de atrayentes ojos cielo terminaba de contar el dinero de colores con un pesado suspiro, para después posar su mirada con mal disimulado resentimiento hacía él y entregarle recelosamente el dinero.

—1.750, con esto quedamos a mano, Yukihira— Dijo negándose a entregar su dignidad junto con el poco dinero que le quedaba del juego.

—¿Estás seguro de querer entregármelo todo? Te dije que el banco Yukihira podía hacerte un préstamo para que no te quedes en la banca rota, Takumi— Dijo con cierta sorna el pelirrojo mostrándole el dinero en forma de abanico.

—¡Empresas Aldini jamás pediría un préstamo a su empresa rival!— Exclamó con orgullo haciendo carcajearse internamente a Soma.

 _"Mi hermano es muy mal perdedor, en especial con los juegos de mesa"_ Recordó lo que le había dicho Isami hace unos días cuando hicieron un torneo de cartas en la Estrella Polar y el mayor de los Aldini perdió todas y cada una de las partidas, por lo que tuvo que lavar los platos en el dormitorio por una semana, aunque ni siquiera durmiera allí.

El cómo terminaron jugando otro juego de mesa el día de hoy, se debió básicamente a que Isami debía dirigirse a la ciudad a comprar "ciertos ingredientes" para "cierto platillo" del que no quiso informar a nadie y no quería dejar a su hermano solo, por lo que lo llevó hasta la Estrella Polar para que se divierta.

 _"¡No soy un perro para que otras personas deban cuidarme, Isami!"_ Pero de nada sirvieron las quejas del rubio a su hermano menor que simplemente se despedía de él y del pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

El dormitorio se hallaba casi vacío aquel día, ya que la mayoría se encontraba repentinamente ocupado con nuevos experimentos de cocina o "una actividad que acabo de recordar, pero que es sumamente importante que haga"como habían dicho casi todos a los que había preguntado, por lo que, llegados a un punto sin saber qué hacer y con la cocina ocupada, Soma optó por invitarlo a su habitación.

Jugar videojuegos le parecía algo monótono, por no hablar de estudiar para los teóricos, así que tras un brillo ingenioso en los ojos y con la mirada curiosa del rubio puesta en él, extrajo aquel milenario objeto de debajo de su cama. " _Un duelo de Monopoly"_ Solo esas palabras bastaron para hacer aparecer una chispa de desafío en los iris celestes de Takumi y comenzaran una batalla épica por la compra de propiedades.

Horas después nos hallamos en el punto actual, con un Soma lleno de hoteles en casi todas las casillas y a Takumi defendiendo con uñas y dientes la única propiedad que no le ha hipotecado al banco para poder pagarle al pelirrojo lo predeterminado al caer en sus casillas, como acababa de pasar en su turno pasado.

Soma no podía evitar que una sonrisa divertida se formara en sus labios al notar la mirada atenta del italiano sobre los dados que él ahora movía con despreocupación en sus manos. " _Tan lindo"_ Pensó sin querer, desvaneciendo esa idea el ruido de los dados caer en el tablero, mostrándole el número 4.

No le fue necesario mover su pieza para saber que había caído en la única casa que se mantenía en el juego batallando contra la comunidad de "hoteles Yukihira", después de todo, la expresión de infinita alegría de Takumi se lo dijo todo con anticipación.

—¡Has caído en mi propiedad!— Dijo (gritó) con entusiasmo.

—Así parece— Fue la despreocupada respuesta del pelirrojo— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—¡Esta será mi venganza! ¡Empresas Aldini se levantará desde las cenizas!— Anunció apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

—Si, si, ¿cuánto es?— Lo ignoró Soma contando los billetes falsos en sus manos.

—Esa despreocupación será tu ruina, Yukihira— Dijo riendo, para luego bajar la mirada hasta su propiedad— ¡Me debes exactamente 60 pesos!— Reveló emocionado ante el rostro algo consternado de su rival de juegos.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan poco? ¿Seguro que no quieres que te pase más?— Dijo entre burla y verdad entregándole un billete de 100.

—No necesito de tu compasión, Yukihira— Dijo tomando el billete y dándole el correspondiente vuelto de 40 con el poco dinero que le quedaba— ¡Ya verás que, a partir de ahora, todo cambiará y tú serás el que termine rogando por compasión!— Añadió, tomando entre sus manos los dados, ya que su turno era el que continuaba.

Ambos quedaron en silencio al ver cómo el número marcado en los dados terminaba por llevarlo a otra de las propiedades más caras de Yukihira.

—"¡Ya verás que, a partir de ahora, todo cambiará y tú serás el que termine rogando por compasión!"— Imitó el pelirrojo haciendo que el rostro de Takumi se tiña de rojo por la vergüenza.

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo dime cuánto tengo que pagarte!— Exclamó avergonzado el rubio con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Yukihira formó otra sonrisa en sus labios, enternecido por los gestos del chico frente a él que se empeñaba por ocultar sus notorios sonrojos y su espíritu de mal perdedor que él conocía muy bien.

—2.750— Leyó la tarjeta ante el grito ahogado de Takumi, quien observó aterrado su solitario billete de 100, el que lo acompañaba de 5 y la propiedad celeste que le quedaba— Creo que llegamos al fin del juego— Continuó Soma haciendo ademán de comenzar a guardar las piezas.

—¡E-espera un poco! ¡T-te pagaré de alguna manera!— Exclamó dudoso el rubio tratando de pensar en algo.— ¡Una penitencia! ¡Eso es!— Dijo con un brillo triunfal en los ojos— Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

El pelirrojo pareció considerarlo unos momentos, levantando su ceja escéptico y paseando sus ojos dorados por el rostro del italiano.

—¿Cualquier cosa?— Verificó con la mirada fija en aquellos iris cielo que titubearon unos segundos, pero se recompusieron rápidamente.

—Cualquier cosa— Afirmó determinado, manteniéndole la mirada.

—Bien— Fue todo lo que dijo Soma antes de tomarlo de uno de sus brazos para atraerlo hacía él.

La mente de Takumi quedó en blanco por unos segundos al sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, primero titubeantes y algo rígidos, pero luego ansiosos buscando su contacto. Dejó de dudar al sentir cómo éstos comenzaban a alejarse, dejándolo con una indescriptible sensación de vacío, por lo que, antes de pensar con mayor detalle en sus acciones, sujetó con fuerza de la playera al pelirrojo, volviéndolo a acercar a él.

El beso esta vez duró más tiempo. Soma, ya con más confianza, pudo desordenar las hebras doradas que tanto ansiaba acariciar hace tiempo mientras profundizaba el contacto, sintiendo el sabor a limón que le dejaba la boca de Takumi. _"De seguro estuvo repitiendo la receta de ese semifreddo de nuevo"_ Pensó antes de separarse para tomar aire y posar su vista en los iris celestes que trataban de indagar en él, buscando respuestas a su reciente acción.

—Yukihira, ¿qué-

—Me gustas— Soltó sin quitar el contacto de sus manos en el rostro del italiano.

Si hubiera una lista de las expresiones favoritas que Takumi ha hecho alguna vez frente a él, definitivamente esa ganaría el primer lugar. Sus ojos levemente abiertos por la sorpresa, un fuerte rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y sus labios tratando de articular algo lógico como respuesta a su repentina confesión.

—¿Q-q-qué?— Fue lo único que pudo preguntar tras unos largos segundos de impacto.

Soma hizo una mueca entre exasperada y enternecida mientras acercaba su rostro al rubio hasta chocar sus frentes.

—Que me gustas, Takumi Aldini— Repitió, esta vez con mayor decisión— Que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo, que siempre he querido besarte como ahora, que quiero cocinar contigo toda mi vida— Continuó, pero el rostro de Takumi seguía siendo un poema, por lo que prosiguió— Que quiero tenerte en mi dormitorio más que solo jugando Monopoly, que el banco Yukihira se fusione con el banco Aldini, que-

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí— Lo interrumpió el rubio ya con todo el rostro enrojecido.— Y a mí también...a mí también me gustas, Yukihira.

Lo único que podía hacer Soma en esos momentos era agradecer el instante en que la idea de matricularlo en Tootsuki cruzó la cabeza de su padre, porque de no ser por eso, jamás hubiera conocido a gente tan interesante con la que disfrutar su día a día, ni tampoco hubiera conocido a aquel hermoso y adorable chico que cambió su forma de cocinar para siempre.

—Entonces, ¿ahora somos novios?— Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que solo hizo sonrojar más (si es que eso era posible) al rubio frente a él.

—¿T-tienes que preguntarlo?— Dijo avergonzado.

—¡Por supuesto!

—S-supongo que si...— Dijo bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

Yukihira ensanchó su sonrisa para abrazar con entusiasmo a su, ahora, novio ante el evidente tartamudeo de éste tratando de responderle el abrazo con nerviosismo. Mientras, acomodados silenciosamente en la puerta, se hallaba cierto grupo de personas que se sonreían cómplices. Entre ellos, por supuesto, quien había ideado todo con la excusa de la compra de ingredientes, quien se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de cierto par de chefs desde hace meses.

—Ya era hora— Fue todo lo que dijeron los integrantes de la Estrella Polar e Isami Aldini, dejando a cierto par de tórtolos con su excéntrico juego de Monopoly en tanto ellos comenzaban a preparar la cena.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Mi primera historia para este fandom :S tengo algunas más de esta pareja en mi cuenta de Wattpad por si se quieren pasar por ahí ❤️**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
